


Watching You Drown, Watching You Scream

by darktensh17



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Forced Pregnancy, M/M, Multi, Non-Consensual Body Modification, Poe Dameron Hurts So Prettily, Poe Dameron Needs A Hug, Sexual Slavery
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-11
Updated: 2018-08-04
Packaged: 2019-02-13 07:31:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 6
Words: 11,100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12979134
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/darktensh17/pseuds/darktensh17
Summary: Three years ago Poe Dameron crashed on a unknown planet during an undercover mission. He woke later up in an unfamiliar bed, on an unfamiliar planet; collared, branded and sporting a brand new surgically inserted uterus, and has since been used as a broodmare for the xeno that calls himself Master.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the TFA Kink many a moon ago:
> 
> Poe gets enslaved by Any who uses him as a domestic breeding slave.
> 
> I don't think I have to tell you to mind the tags, this isn't a happy fic over all.

He shivers as his Master's large hand runs through his too long hair, fingers tangling in the sweaty curls. "You're doing so well Pet bringing my little ones into the world. Only a little more and it will be over, then you can rest for the next few weeks until your body is healed enough for me to breed again." The words are not meant to be comforting nor are they a threat, they are simply the truth; this has been his life for the last three years, used as nothing more than his Master’s breeding bitch after they altered his body to accommodate pregnancy and birth. He’s only thankful that his Master didn’t have his original genitalia removed in the process, it makes him feel as though his body is still partially his own. 

Keening as another contraction hits, he pushes when the doctor orders him to, squeezing his eyes shut against the pain. This birth is much more painful than his last; the baby is bigger, healthier, on account of him losing his Master's last child due to poor nutrition. 

He has tried to keep himself healthy during his pregnancies but his body does everything it can to expel what it views as an intruder. Most of his pregnancies are spent curled over a bucket trying not to heave out everything he has eaten while his body wastes away to nothing.

Most of this pregnancy was spent on an IV and practically confined to his personal rooms. When the knowledge of the baby’s sex came to light his Master had done everything in his power to ensure that his son would survive. His pet’s comfort comes second to that and so the baby is large and healthy. 

His body wasn't made for birthing children and so the pain during this labour is doubly intense. Even the numbing meds they gave him do little to dull the pain. He wonders if this is the birth that will kill him. 

"The doctor says one more big push and you will be done Pet, the baby's head is already crowning." Master moves his free hand to cup his face and tilt it up. "If this child survives like his two sisters then you will be greatly rewarded." 

He nods quickly, not so much for the promise of a reward but because of the unspoken threat of what failure will bring. When the next contraction hits strongly he pushes, fighting back a scream and praying for a successful delivery this time. Of his four pregnancies before this, two ended in miscarriages and the other two in girls, his Master wants a boy to carry on his legacy. 

Every time he has failed to deliver his Master a boy he was punished and then fucked until he was with child again. It’s a never-ending cycle and Poe just wishes that it would end, but Master won’t let it.

His world is going grey around the edges as he continues to push until the sound of a baby wailing fills the room. 

The labour has taken its toll on him and he doesn’t have the strength to remain conscious any longer.

-

His name is Poe Dameron and he was a Commander in the Resistance under the command General Leia Organa. He was the best pilot in the Resistance, the Galaxy even, flying the X-Wing Black One under the call sign Black Leader. 

He was the son of Lieutenant Shara Bey and Sergeant Kes Dameron; heroes of the Galactic Civil War. He’d grown up on beautiful Yavin IV in the bows of a Force Tree.

He was the best friend, boyfriend, and lover of two of the bravest people he has ever met. Finn who escaped the training and brainwashing of the First Order because he’s such a good person and Rey a scavenger from Jakku and also a Jedi, pilot of the Millennium Falcon and training under Luke Skywalker.

He is the partner of BB-8, the best friend, partner and droid that anyone could ask for. 

Poe is all of these things and at the same time he’s none of them. Now he’s Pet, his name taken from him by Master, and no more than the man’s means to increasing his brood.

Three years ago Poe was sent on an undercover mission by General Organa. He’d kissed Finn and Rey goodbye and promised he’d be back soon; the mission wasn’t supposed to take longer than two weeks. Flying in an outdated T-65 X-Wing with R3-H4, an older astromech who had been reformatted for these sorts of missions.

Poe had suffered an engine malfunction several light years from his destination. Dropping out of hyper space had landed him in the middle of a TIE patrol and he’d taken several hits before returning to hyperspace as quickly as possible. His ship had minimal weapons and with engine troubles he’d had no hope against the First Order ships.

One messy crash later on an unknown planet, weeks of unconsciousness, and Poe woke up in an unfamiliar bed, on an unfamiliar planet; collared, branded and sporting a brand new surgically inserted uterus and all the parts that went with it. 

The man who claimed himself Poe’s new Master had given Poe a cursory introduction into his new life. Which is to say; he told Poe exactly what had been done to him and why before proceeding to rape Poe in hopes of impregnating him.

Master was not human. He had just enough base-human in him to be compatible with enough to breed Poe; but he was broader than humans, easily twice Poe’s size in height and width and his skin was a shinny orange. His body temperature was also much higher than a human’s and his every touch bordered on painful, his cock, which was woefully proportionate, had felt as though it was searing Poe’s insides as he’d fucked him roughly. 

Poe had tried to escape several times during the first two months, the punishments always severe but never enough to stop him from trying to achieve his freedom. It wasn’t until Master’s personal doctor had confirmed Poe’s first pregnancy that he stopped trying to escape. Master had informed him with deadly seriousness that Poe did not need his feet to be used as a breeding bitch, and if anything Poe did threatened the life of the child growing within him, he would ensure that Poe never be able to move on his own again. 

It hadn’t stopped Poe from dreaming of escape or rescue. But three years of slavery and sexual abuse have finally beaten that hope out of Poe. His hope now was for his Master to kill him accidentally as he used his body, or to die during childbirth. 

He’d come so close this time.


	2. Chapter 2

While his body recovers, Poe dreams about the past, days long gone but fondly remembered. Memories which are sometimes the only thing that keeps him from breaking completely in his hopeless situation. 

_”When this war is over what do you think you’ll do?” The question comes from Finn, his gaze not straying from the clouds over head._

_The three of them are lying cuddled together on a blanket and watching the planet’s fluffy pink clouds, relaxing and enjoying each other’s company on a much-deserved day off. They’ve just finished eating the food that Poe made for a picnic and now they’re just enjoying the nice weather and each others company. Nearby BB-8 is rolling around in the grass inspecting anything that catches their eye._

_Poe hums thoughtfully, considering the question. “My parents grew up under the Empire and they fought for the entirety of their youth against it. Da said he was never happier than the first few years living on Yavin IV with Mum and me. Even after Mum died he still said the days there were the best of his life.”_

_“So, does that mean you’re going to find yourself a little ranch on some remote moon?” Rey asks, turning to peer at him from Finn’s other side._

_“Only if I have the two best people in the Galaxy joining me, otherwise it’s not worth it.” Poe grins over at Rey. “I’d be content to farm, look after runyips, and spend my days fixing up old droids and ships. Maybe, just maybe, settle down with a few children?” He’ holds his breath, afraid of what they’ll say, which is why he says it half as a joke. Perhaps that way it will hurt less if they turn him down._

_Both Rey and Finn are looking at him in awe and with a sort of fragile hope, and it hurts his heart to see it. Neither Rey nor Finn grew up with a family and Poe wants to offer them everything that they missed out on._

_He licks his lips nervously. “I-if that’s maybe what you want? We don’t have to have our own, we could adopt, I’m sure there’s tons of war orphans out there.” He knows he’s starting to babble due to nervousness. “Or maybe just adopt a bunch of animals or something.”_

_When Rey and Finn launch at him and bury him in a mini dog pile, Poe releases an ‘oooff!’ of surprise._

_“I-is that a yes or a no?” He asks still feeling nervous and uncertain; he can’t make himself look up at the expressions on their faces._

_“Poe Dameron!” Rey says, putting her hands on his face to turn his head and make him look at her and Finn. “Of course, we want a family with you! Whether that’s with children or an army of droids, it doesn’t matter as long as we’re with you.”_

_Finn is nodding in agreement. “You’re the only family that we’ve ever had and of course we want to stay with you and continued growing our family. I wouldn’t mind helping children who have lost their own families.” It doesn’t take a Jedi to know that he’s thinking of the children taken by the First Order._

_Poe’s heart swells as he pulls them in close; he just loves them both so much._

_Suddenly there’s a hand on his head pulling him up by his hair roughly and another tugging at the gold slave collar around his neck. “You’re going to give me so many children Pet. I’ll breed you until you’re just a hollow shell and then I’ll use you for my own pleasure until I tire of you.” Poe is forced to look into his Master’s cruel pink eyes. “You’ll learn to love every minute of it, I promise you that.”_

_The words aren’t a promise at all they’re a threat and Poe knows it._

_“Get in my lap Pet; I want to feel your stomach as I breed you.”_

_Fighting back a shudder of disgust Poe does as he’s told, settling himself on Master’s lap. The feel of his Master’s erection entering his new parts is always revolting and Poe squeeze’s his eyes shut trying to imagine he’s somewhere else as Master moans in pleasure at the sensation. One of his Master’s large hands goes around Poe to rest on belly, still pudgy from his last child._

_Master rocks his hips so that Poe can feel every inch of him moving. “You’re beautiful Pet, it’s why I chose you when I saw you in that shuttle, it’s as though fate brought you to me. You’re never more beautiful than when you’re pregnant though, you glow when you’re carrying my child.” He pinches the skin of Poe’s stomach, and Poe can’t keep in the yelp of pain that the action causes. “When you’re round and full I want nothing more than to push you down and fuck you more. Maybe I will next time; I’ll use your ass and make you take me on all fours so I can wrap my arms around your swollen belly.”_

_Poe shakes his head, wanting to deny Master’s word but he has no power here; he is nothing more than the man’s pet pleasure slave and breeding bitch. Once he may have been someone but now he is no one and he knows that because it’s been a year and no one has come for him._

_No one will even come for him._

Poe wakes with despair heavy in his heart and tears in his eyes. It’s a struggle to fight back the urge to cry, but experience has taught him to keep his emotions in check. Master delights in tormenting him with them, reminding him that he belongs to the man fully. There will be no escape for Poe, except for one day in death and that day will be a long time coming if Master had his way. 

Distantly he registers the sound of machines beeping. As awareness slowly returns Poe realizes that he’s attached to said machines. Pushing past the feeling of grogginess he presses a hand to his stomach taking in the lack of bulge. Another child delivered but did this one survive?

“I can see the thoughts swirling around your head Pet. My son was born healthy, although it was almost at the cost of your life.” 

Poe turns toward Master’s voice, blinking up at him as he makes his way into the room. “They said they were going to wake you up today Pet. You’ve been in an induced coma for three weeks, the damage to your body required bacta healing if I wished you to be healthy enough for next child.”

As much as Poe wants to say no, no more, he nods his head obediently. He is Master’s to command and use as he will. 

Master can see through him so well though after so many years. “No need to look so put down Pet. Did I not promise you a reward?” He waits until Poe is paying attention to him again. “You will nurse and care for my son, and aid in the care of my two daughters. I will not try to get you with child again for another six months.” 

Six months. Poe feels his breath stutter in his chest and he wonders if there are other conditions or attachments. Will it be six months without any sexual contact or is it just his uterus Master will refrain from touching.

“Six months,” Master says forcefully, commanding Poe’s attention back to him. “I will not touch you at all during this time. You will be moved to a room attached to the nursery and there you will aide the nanny in caring for the children. Is that understood Pet?”

“Yes, Master.” Poe replies dutifully thinking of how little contact he’s had with the children . . . his children. He has seen them only in passing once or twice, Master wants them to have no knowledge of Poe.

“You’re forgetting something Pet.” 

Poe swallows back a rush of fear and bows his head. “Thank you Master.” He doesn’t flinch when Master’s hand rests atop of his head, petting his hair.

“I will see that everything is moved while you heal. Do not make me regret this Pet.”

“I won’t Master, thank you Master.” The words come in a rush and evidentially please Master enough for not longer after he leaves Poe to rest.

When he’s alone, Poe curls up as much as he can manage; curling his arms around his knees and sobs. Between the dreams and Master’s gift for the next six months it’s all too much. How far has he fallen from who he was that this is what it takes to break him? Just a small bit of kindness and he’s reduced to a sobbing mess.

Perhaps if he’s good enough with the children Master will allow him to be involved in their lives from now on. If he can’t find the will to live for himself, maybe he can do it for them. The oldest would be two, her sister a little over a year and now they’re newborn brother; three children that Poe has born to the monster who is his Master and Poe knows nothing about them or what they are like. 

As much as he hates his situation, they’re his children too and he wants to be involved in their lives, to help raise them and ensure that they grow up well. To tell them all about the universe that exists off of this planet.

He wonders what his father would feel if he were ever to find out that he’s now a grandfather. That thought brings a fresh wave of tears; in all likelihood the Resistance has informed his father that he’s dead. Poe has to believe that, because it’s easier to think that than believe Leia, Finn and Rey would just leave him here. 

At least if he’s dead they can remember him fondly. 

If only he were a force sensitive or a Jedi so that he could reach out and call to them, tell them where he was and that he needed them.

Poe snorts derisively, if he were a Jedi he’s probably be dead already, Ben Oragana-Solo would have seen to that. 

Feeling exhausted, Poe uncurls and lies back against the pillows, letting himself fall back into sleep. Maybe these dreams will remain peaceful allowing him a few hours of reprieve from the hell that is his life.

He can only hope.


	3. Chapter 3

They’re beautiful. Poe thinks as he looks down at the two girls curled up together on a blanket in the middle nursery. They’re sleeping now, but Poe can see familiar dark curls on both girls, dark like his own. The older daughter has the same orange skin as Master but the younger’s skin seems to be closer to Poe’s own tanned skin.

 

“What are their names?” Poe asks not daring to turn away from the sight of his children lest it be the only time he ever sees them close like this.

 

Master has pressed himself close to Poe, looming over him. “My oldest daughter is Na’van and my youngest El’ada. I have decided to name my son Tre’av.” He places emphasis on who it is the children belong to. Poe may have born them but Master wants him to know that they aren’t Poe’s because Poe is just a slave, a means to make more of these beautiful children.

 

Poe licks his lips nervously and nods. “What am I to tell them if they ask who I am?”

 

“Na’van will be the only one to ask, her speech is coming along quite well. El’ada will follow her sisters lead, her walking is improving.” Poe wonders if Master is saying these things to let Poe know how much he’s missed, what Master has never allowed him to see. “You will tell them you are a second nanny one whose primary care is for their new brother. And this will be your primary task, I want my son to grow strong and the doctors believe the best way to do that is for him to have contact with you.”

 

“I will do my best Master.”

 

Poe’s head is jerked up to face his Master when the man grabs his chin with one large orange hand. “Make no mistake about this Pet; this is both a reward and a test. If you fail you will never see my children again, depending how badly you fail you will never see the light of day again. I only need to keep your body healthy to breed you; I do not need your spirit or your mind. Am I clear?”

  
With fear flooding through him, Poe nods quickly. “Yes Master.” It doesn’t escape Poe’s notice that Master did not elaborate on what the test was or how Poe may fail it. It would not surprise Poe that the man is hoping Poe will fail this test and if that’s true… is there any hope for Poe to pass it?

 

“You have a bed in one of the rooms attached to the nursery. You will be permitted to go nowhere other than these rooms.” Master releases Poe’s face to grab his wrist and the bracelet that has place on it earlier in the day. It had hurt due to the needle that had entered Poe’s skin when it was locked into place. “This has a tracking beacon on it, if you try to remove it the needle inside it will pump toxin into your body. The dose will not be lethal enough to kill you in the first few minutes, only because I am prepared to forgive an accident. If you do not get a cure within the first hour your heart will explode in your chest.”

 

Master purrs as he strokes the bracelet. “I’ve seen it happen before Pet, it is not a pleasant death. My last toy found out the hard way just how painful a death it is. Perhaps I will show you the video of her death to press upon you the consequences of even an attempted escape.”

 

Swallowing back his fear, Poe tilts his head down submissively. “I am yours to do with as you please Master.”

 

“Yes, you are.” Master’s hand trails up Poe’s arm up to his throat where he pulls hard enough on the gold collar around Poe’s to make him choke. “This marks you as mine. You should be honoured, gold only goes to my favourites and you are the first to wear it.”

 

What is he supposed to say to that? Poe’s mind screams that he doesn’t feel grateful for Master’s preference of him, he hates it, hates all of this! Despite his inner conflict Poe keeps his face calm and turns his head just so in order to appear more submissive. “I am unworthy of such attention Master, but I will endeavour to live up to it.”

 

Master laughs and pulls Poe in for a brutal kiss. “You hate this Pet and you hate me, I can see it all in your eyes.” Poe can feel his eyes widening in terror at having been discovered. “Do not fear, so long as you obey without fuss you may keep your hatred. While I do not need your spirit to be whole for you to serve your purpose I much prefer it. Watching you battle yourself keeps me entertained.”

 

Poe says nothing and eventually Master scoffs and releases him. “Come let us meet your charges. My son is asleep but when he wakes he will require feeding. It’s a pity we could not alter your body so that it creates milk for the children.”

 

The door opens when Master keys in the code, his body hiding the numbers from Poe’s sight. “Na’van, El’ada it is time to wake. Where is Nanny Yva?” Master asks as he steps aside to push Poe into the room, following after him.

 

The two girls stir into wakefulness and look up at the men who have entered the room. Na’van expression brightens at the sight of Master and runs over to him. “Papa! Nanny ith wif our brover!” She’s holding up her hands to be picked up and Master obliges her with a laugh and a kiss. Once she’s in Master’s arms, she turns to look at Poe. “Who dis?”

 

Her dark eyes turn to Poe and he’s struck by how much she looks like the pictures that he’s seen of his mother when she was younger, of himself even. The only difference is the orange skin and the slightly pointed ears that seem to be a character of his Master’s species. The fact that she’s speaking full sentences with little difficulty at her age is astonishing.

 

“This is Nanny Poe; he will be taking over the care of your brother.” Master answers, looking fondly down at Na’van. “This way Nanny Yva has more time for you and your sister.”

 

Na’van seems to consider this with great seriousness. “Will he play wif uth to?”

 

“When he is not tending to your brother he will do anything you ask of him.” The words are kind but Poe can read the threat underneath; he is the children’s to serve however they please, with the exception of requests that go against Master’s orders.

 

That seems to satisfy Na’van who nods and holds her hand out to Poe. “Hello Nanny Poe.”

 

It takes a moment for Poe to gather up the courage to raise his hand to shake her small one. “H-hello Na’van.”

 

“My thister ith thy,” She says, not at all bothered by his hesitation, Poe can’t help but find her little lisp endearing “So I need to introduth you to her.” Still holding Poe’s hand, she squirms out of Master’s arms and down to the ground, forcing Poe to bend over to accommodate her small height. She leads Poe to where little El’ada is still sitting, looking at them with uncertainty. “El’a thith ith Nanny Poe! He gunna help wif Tre’av!”

 

Little El’ada pulls the blanket that she hid herself under when they entered to look shyly up at Poe. He notices that her eyes are pink and her face rounder than Na’van’s, looking at her makes Poe think of his father.

 

“Hi.” She says quickly before hiding under the blanket again.

 

Poe doesn’t realize that Master has followed behind them until he speaks up. “El’ada come now there is no need to hide. Come here to Papa.”

 

Still clutching her blanket, El’ada crawls toward Master, who lifts her up and pulls her into a hug before pressing a gentle kiss to her forehead. His actions are so tender that it’s hard to compare him to the Master who treats Poe as though he’s nothing but property and a carrier for his children. Poe doesn’t know where this softness is coming from.

 

“Poe!” Na’van is pulling on his hand anxious to get his attention.

 

Turning to her, Poe sinks down to his knees next to her. “I’m sorry, what were you saying?” He isn’t sure if he should call her by her name or add some honorific to it, he supposes he’ll learn when he meets the other nanny or when Master tells him.

 

“Play wif me!” She sits down in front of him and pulls over some plush toys shaped like star fighters. She hands one to Poe that’s shaped like a TIE fighter and keeps an X-Wing for herself. “Imma be the good guy.” She tells him sternly before making flying noises and cute ‘pew pew pews’ as she shoots at him.

 

Seeing no alternative, and not wanting to be taken away from this moment, Poe makes his own sounds, trying to mimic the sounds the TIE’s make as realistic as possible. _This is alright_ he thinks, _I can do this_.

 

“Thome day imam fly a weal one!” Na’van says proudly after she ‘destroys’ Poe’s TIE fighter plushie. “M’gunna be a X-wing piwot!”

 

Master laughs joyfully and reaches down to ruffle her hair affectionately. “You will be whatever you wish my dear one.”

 

The room is suddenly too small and Poe wants nothing more than to run away, not caring about the poison that will course through him and kill him. He sees too much of himself in Na’van, in his daughter. He can remember a similar exchange between himself and his mother when he was young and it’s just too much.

 

Before Poe can get his feet under him there’s a piercing cry from one of the bedrooms attached to the playroom and an orange skinned Twi’lek woman comes out carrying a crying baby. She’s an older woman, perhaps General Organa’s age ( _don’t think about her, that’s your old life_ , Poe reminds himself harshly.) The baby in her arms is bundled up in a green blanket and seems to be in no hurry to calm down despite being rocked by the woman Poe assumes to be Nanny Yva.

 

“He will not calm Master, and I have tried everything.” Poe can hear the fear in her voice and it makes him think of Master’s earlier threat; are all of Master’s slaves afraid that their lives will be forfeit if they dial him?. He doesn’t say anything as she moves past him to stand, head bowed, before Master. “I fear he may have taken ill.”

 

Master does not seem pleased by this but he refrains from taking the baby, turning instead to Poe. “Yva this is my Poe, he will be taking over my son’s care, this will be his first test.” Under Master’s gaze Poe tries not to shudder. “Take my son.”

 

Patting Na’van’s hair in a comforting motion as he stands, Poe reaches out and takes his son into his arms for the first time. “Hush now.” Uncaring of what Master may think of it, he walks over to the lone couch in the room and sits down so that he can hold Tre’av more comfortably.

 

Unbidden he recalls a melody his mother used to hum to him to calm him down as a child. He begins to hum it softly, the song coming easily to him. Slowly the baby calms and settles into sleep. Poe feels as though his heart will burst as Na’van and El’ada crawl up on to the couch to snuggle each one again his side and Poe is lost.

 

Poe knows that there is no choice for him now, he will stay alive and do everything he can to remain in the lives of his children. Maybe if he is good enough Master will allow him contact with them beyond the next six months. If Poe were to look up he would see the knowing look on his Master’s face, a look that speaks of victory. He doesn’t though; his attention is focus wholly and the children curled up to him as and promising to himself that his life will exist only for them.


	4. Chapter 4

The nursery is quiet as Poe sits in a chair rocking and feeding Tre’av. The baby’s eyes are closed as he suckles eagerly at the bottle in Poe’s hand. He has a constant appetite and is growing at a rapid rate. It still amazes Poe, weeks later, how big he’s gotten in the three months since he was born. 

While Poe hasn’t been around a lot of babies, he’s certain that Tre’av is the size of a nine-month-old baby at this point, hinting that he will inherit his father’s large size. It makes Poe wonder what the females of his master species looks like; both Na’van and El’ada seem to be growing at a normal human rate.

When Tre’av has had enough, Poe pulls the bottle away and burps the baby, smiling at the content noises he makes between little exhales of gas. After he checks his diaper, and then settles back in the chair with the baby in his arms to rock him to sleep, humming Tre’av’s favourite song, the one he’d sung to him the first time he comforted him.

In some ways the actions are automatic now; lather, rinse, repeat in a sense. If Poe makes it pattern then perhaps it will keep him from getting too attached to this child, the son he carried and gave birth too.

He knows he’s fooling himself; he’s already too attached to his son and to his daughters, both of who are currently sleeping on a couch in the main area of the nursery. He had checked on them both before coming in to see to his son’s needs.

As though sensing his mother’s sombre mood, Tre’av lower lip begins to tremble and big tears begin to slide down his chubby cheeks as he begins to sob loudly. 

“Oh darling, shhhh it’s alright.” Poe rocks Tre’av, trying to shush him before he wakes his sisters up. “Tre’av my darling, it’s alright. I’m sorry. M-Mommy’s sorry for upsetting you.” That just seems to make him cry harder as Poe gets up to begin to pace, rocking him and murmuring comforting words. 

Desperate he starts singing a song that his mother used to sing to him as a child, his father had a holo of it that Poe had listened to for years after her death. A copy of it was still stored inside BB-8's memory bank.

_“You are my sunshine_  
My only sunshine.  
You make me happy  
When skies are grey.  
You'll never know, dear,  
How much I love you.  
Please don't take my sunshine away. 

The signing begins to calm Tre’av down, it seems to be the only thing that really does, and Poe can’t deny that the singing helps him calm down as well. Singing also used to help Rey and Finn sleep after they’d woken up screaming from nightmares. Sometimes he would sing to them just because they seemed to enjoy the sound of his voice. 

_”Sing another one Poe, something about travelling or flying.” Bouncing on the bed like an excited child, Rey grins at him eagerly. “I love those the best.”_

_Finn shakes his head at her. “That’s because you’re a traveller and pilot at heart. Sing us a love song Poe.” Somehow Finn had turned into an utter romantic, not that either Poe or Rey had any complaints, both being on the receiving end of his romantic gestures. Poe's favourite will always be the home cooked picnic that Finn had set up for them on a quiet corner of the base._

_“How about I sing something that has a bit of both?” Poe suggests, digging out his guitar and beginning to strum a song about leaving on an x-wing; Rey and Finn cuddle together on the bed to listen._

The pain of being separated from them causes Poe’s heart to clench tightly in pain and Tre’av to dissolved into another round of shrieking. “I know, I’m sorry darling.” 

The lyrics of the song don’t help to soothe the pain, but Poe continues singing, using the music to allow himself to grieve.

_“The other night, dear,_  
As I lay sleeping  
I dreamed I held you in my arms.  
When I awoke, dear,  
I was mistaken  
And I hung my head and cried. 

_Finn, Rey._ As much as Poe wants to push their memories from his mind he can’t, his heart keeps crying for them. They’re the other halves of his soul, how could he not miss them? 

He wonders if they would accept the Na’van, El’ada and Tre’av as their own, and then dismisses the thought right away, of course they would. Poe has never seen anyone who has as much capacity for love as Finn and Rey. 

As he continues to sing he can easily imagine Rey teaching the girls how to do their hair, or Finn helping Tre’av take his first steps. 

Together Poe and Rey would teach Na’van to fly, perhaps even in the same A-wing that Poe had learned in. El’ada seemed to prefer to work with her hands, and Poe pictures Finn teaching her how to carve figures out of wood when she's old enough to hold a knife; her big grin as she hands him the clumsily carved X-wing.

Tre’av is still too young for Poe to picture what his future is, but he knows that no matter what potential future the boy has, Poe, Finn and Rey would be there to support him. 

The children would be so loved and would grow up away from the war and the horror that is this planet. They would want for nothing. Even Poe's father would spoil them rotten, having always loved children and hinting more than once that he wanted grand-kids of his own one day, biological or adopted.

It’s a nice dream, but a dream only; Poe is never going to see either Finn or Rey again and he isn’t going to be allowed to raise his children. 

_“You are my sunshine,_  
My only sunshine.  
You make me happy  
When skies are grey.  
You'll never know, dear,  
How much I love you.  
Please don't take my sunshine away.” 

Poe presses a kiss to Tre’av’s forehead as he sings the last lines of the song. The baby hiccups a few more little cries but seems to finally be settling down and falling asleep. Smiling sadly Poe walks over to the crib and sets him gently down in it. “Don’t worry darling, Mommy won’t let anything happen to you or your sisters.” 

“Mommy?” The tiny voice that suddenly breaks the silence of the room seems almost thunderous and has Poe turning to where Na’van is standing in the doorway of Tre’av’s room with El’ada clinging to her side. “You ith our mommy??” 

Poe wants to deny it, knows that he should but he can’t, instead he walks over to them and crouches down in front of them. “I am darlings, I carried you within me for months and then I gave birth to you.”

El’ada’s bottom lip is quivering and Poe pulls her into his arms, rubbing her back in a comforting motion as she begins to cry, whispering the word ‘mommy’ over and over. Na’van hangs back uncertain.

“Why ith it you wathn’t here then?” She asks after several heartbeats, looking at him with her own tear filled eyes.

He could tell them the truth; they were taken and kept from him, break their faith in their father. But that would just hurt them more and Poe doesn’t want to ever cause them any pain. “I haven’t been able to until now darling, I’ve been sick and healing, and then I was pregnant again. This is the first time I’ve been well enough to be with you both and your new brother.” 

Poe holds out a trembling hand to her and Na’van grabs it tightly allowing Poe to pull her close to his chest along with her sister. “It’s alright now; I promise I won’t ever leave you willingly.”

Poe doesn’t know how long they remain like that, not long enough, unfortunately their moment is interrupted by Yva who comes into the room looking for the girls.

“Na’van, El’ada, you know that you are not supposed to be in your brother’s room bothering Nanny Poe.” She doesn’t remark on the embrace, instead reaches for El’ada, only for the young girl to pull away from her reach and hide behind Poe. “What is going on with you?”

“No go.” El’ada tells the nanny, the normally quiet girl standing her ground. “Mommy.” 

Yva’s eyes go wide and they flick to Poe, who realizes that at some point Master has told her all about who Poe really is. The woman says nothing further, turning on her heal and walking out of the room. Poe tries not to flinch at the sound of the door to the nursery closing.

El’ada tugs at the sleeve of Poe’s shirt, fingers twisting in the fabric of it nervously. “Twouble?” 

“No darling you aren’t in trouble. Neither of you are.” He adds when Na’van looks up at him fearfully. It’s Poe who is going to be in trouble. “Why don’t we go sit on the bed?” There’s a cot in the corner of the room for Poe to sleep in and it’s here that he leads the girls over to, helping them both up and cuddling them close to his side.

If Yva is going to tell Master what has happened then this truly may be the last time he gets to hold or even see his daughters again. He uses the time to tell them how loved they are and about their grandfather who lives on a planet far away, he’s careful not to mention where lest Master find out about it. The girls seem to be delighted, asking all sorts of questions about their grandpa.

When the door to the nursery slams open, Poe wants nothing more than to curl up and hide, instead he pulls the girls closer to his chest as Master storms into the room chest heaving and eyes filled with rage. 

It looks like he’s going to be keeping his promise; he is going to be pulled away from them and it isn’t going to be willingly.


	5. Chapter 5

“I knew you would be trouble when I found you crashed on this planet. No good comes from getting involved in anyway in either the Resistance or the First Order. Still I allowed myself to be drawn in by your looks; I altered you to be what I needed. I have kept you, fed you, and recently given you access to the children you have bore me. And this is how you repay me!?” Master’s grip on his arm is bruising and Poe has to fight back the urge to cry out as he’s dragged along behind him. It would only serve to make Master angrier.

After Master burst into the room, he had grabbed Poe and pulled him out without any care. The girls had started screaming, but they were paid no mind by Master. Poe had gotten the opportunity to get one last look at them before he was out the door, wanting nothing more than to run to them and hold them in his arms. Now he will never see them again. 

“I have been too kind to you,” Master continues, “Shown you too much lenience and care. That stops now. You are nothing more than my breeding bitch.” They stop in front of a green door with a lock that seems to be coded to Master’s hand print. “There’s only one place for you and that’s here.” 

Poe is dragged into the room which holds little more than a bench with cuffs built into the top of the bench and another two thicker cuffs laid into the floor. Above the bench hangs the end of a long chain welded into the wall, the length of the chain seems to span the room. In one corner there is a round pot, the purpose of which is obvious when Poe realizes that there is no refresher attached to the room. 

Master throws him to the padded floor and then wrestles him until his hands are trapped in the cuffs, leaving him strapped face down on the bench. “This is where you belong until my seed catches.” He rips off Poe’s clothes, taking no care in sparing them, and throws them to the side. Once Poe is naked Master grabs each of his legs and fastens the floor cuffs down over his calf, right below the knee so that Poe is completely immobile. Lastly, he attaches the loose end of the wall chain to Poe’s collar.

“I should have done this a long time ago; you look so perfect like this. This will make things so much easier.” 

Poe doesn’t bother fighting back against his tears anymore, it doesn’t matter if Master sees them or not. There’s nothing that Master could do to him that’s worse than what he’s already done. Worse even than ripping Poe away from his children. Even the sound of Master unfastening his trousers to pull his cock out doesn’t matter; Master has done this so many times that Poe feels almost immune to it.

That doesn’t stop the grunt of pain that escapes him when Master pushes in all too quickly and suddenly. It hurts, likely because his body hasn’t yet healed completely from Tre’av’s birth and perhaps he never will fully. 

It doesn’t slow Master who holds Poe’s hips up and fucks into him without reservation, calling him names and reminding Poe who he belongs to. “You’re so much better like this Pet, quiet other than the sounds I pull from you. Perhaps I should have your tongue cut out so you can’t speak and corrupt my children. Not that you’ll ever see any of them ever again.” 

That hurts more than the physical pain he is experiencing; to never see Na’van, El’ada, and Tre’av again. Or any of the future children that Master may impregnate him with. His beautiful children, who don’t deserve this monster as a father. It makes him want to fight back but he’s trapped, unable to do little more than move his head and hands.

Even more than fighting it makes him want to survive. 

Master grunts as he comes, finishing off inside of Poe. The feeling of his spend burns, and Poe whines at the sensation of it filling his implanted uterus. 

It takes several moments before he pulls out. When Master does pull out Poe can sense him getting to his feet and moving away, even though he can’t see what he’s doing. There’s a hiss of something opening and then Master is returning and shoving a thick plug into Poe. “This plug will remain in you always and can only be removed by me. Every day I am going to pull this out and fuck you, filling you with my seed until you are with child again. Then you’re going to spend much of your time chained to a bed and fed enough nutrients for the child to survive.”

Standing once again, Master moves away from him and Poe can hear the door as it opens. “I would kill you if you weren't so good at taking my seed and giving me children. Instead you’re going to stay here until you die,” this is the last thing Master says to him before leaving the room. It’s only once he’s gone that the cuffs come undone and Poe is allowed to sink to the ground, curling in on himself with a scream. 

-

Master keeps his promise; every day for three months he comes into the room and fucks Poe, coming in him, plugging him and then leaving. Poe is left on his own otherwise, hours and hours spent with nothing to do but stare at the door waiting on either Master or the slot that opens so that his protein drink can be delivered. The drink is the only thing he’s allowed to ingest; it gives him all the nutrients he needs without any flavour, and without filling him up. He’s left with constant hunger pains, but he uses them to keep himself grounded in reality. 

He has no intention of losing himself, he may die in here, but he’s going to do it as himself. He also still holds out hope that maybe one day he will be able to see his children again.

Poe doesn’t even flinch as the door to the room opens and Master enters, a droid following behind him. Every month Master brings the droid in to test to see if Poe’s pregnant. Today when the test is concluded not with the usual red light but instead a green light flashes with a cheerful chime from the droid. Poe is pregnant. 

Master seems elated, but Poe himself isn’t sure how to feel. Yes, it means that he will finally be allowed to leave this room, but only for another prison. Even worse is the prospect of another painful labour in his future and another child being torn away from him.

“Don’t cry Pet, you’re doing what I remade you for. Now at least you’ll be allowed some more comfort to ensure that nothing happens to my child.” Master says, kneeling before Poe to wipe up the tears Poe hadn’t realized he was shedding. “Now let’s get you to your new home.” Standing once again, Master snaps his finger and two of his guards come into grab Poe. “Take him to his new room, be gentle, I will not have my child hurt in anyway or it will be your heads.” 

As he’s unclipped from the chain and carried out of the room Poe offers no resistance, now is not the time to try and fight. He’s too weak to even be able to pull out of their hold on him, let alone consider escaping. No, he needs time to regain his strength and to plan properly. Hopefully his new room will be able to offer him that. 

The new room is plain but has both a proper bed and a refresher to the side but little else. Still it is an improvement over where he was before and hopefully it will mean better rest and better food. Poe knows that he is going to need his strength in the days to come.

Poe is predictably chained to the bed, but the chain reaches far enough for him to use the fresher which is a relief. It doesn’t go anywhere near the door and the end of the chain is set too high in the wall for him to be able to do anything about it. Neither of these is a surprise. 

More than once Poe considers using the long chain to choke Master when he comes in with Poe’s evening meal, but he doesn’t think he’ll be strong enough to take him on and win. At least he’s being given solid food once again, although it is still for the most part little more than bland protein mush. 

A month passes, then two, and then three and Poe begins to show more and more. The baby is growing at a steady rate and is healthy according to the doctor in charge of his care. He tells Master that Poe is about twelve weeks pregnant and prescribes an increased number of vitamins for Poe to take to ensure that the baby continues to grow. 

It’s not until sixteen weeks that Poe begins to feel the baby move, to keep himself grounded he begins to talk to it, telling the baby all about Na’van, El’Ada, and Tre’av. He even tells them about Finn and Rey, something he never did with any of his other pregnancies. Somehow Poe feels closer to this baby than he has any of the others, not to say he doesn’t love Na’van, El’Ada, and Tre’av, but this connection is different. 

Maybe it’s because Poe somehow has a feeling that this will be the last child he carries for Master. He has such a sense of certainty about this. He doesn’t want to die, which he assumes will be his only means of escaping Master, but he’s also at peace with the thought of death, he always has been. He didn’t lead the life he had before crashing here without knowing that death was a very real possibility. 

Still most of his days are spent doing small exercises or sleeping, keeping himself as fit as he can with the limited space he has and his current condition. When he does sleep, he sleeps deeply and he dreams of what could have been

_“Poe, oh Maker Poe.” Finn is holding him tightly, saying his name over and over. He’s also crying and Poe can’t figure out why. He’s never dreamed of Finn like this, the dreams he has of Finn and Rey are always happy ones._

_He doesn’t like this. Finn shouldn’t be crying. Poe wants to say something but he can’t quite manage words, everything feels a little distant, like he’s underwater. The only thing that feels real are Finns arms around him._

_Rey comes up behind him and hugs him as well, her touch also feels too real. “We didn’t think we would ever see you again, thank the Force.”_

_Oh, this is a what if type dream, he’s been thinking about escaping Master for so long now he’s dreaming of that. His heart breaks knowing that what he wants most is to be with the ones he loves._

_Despite the fact that he knows it won’t ever come to pass, Poe takes comfort in having them here with him now, finally able to talk with both Finn and Rey here. “I miss you both so much, I wish we could be together.”_

_“Poe we’re coming for you,” Rey promises and it almost feels real. “Just wait a little longer, please.”_

_When Poe goes to say something in reply, Finn takes Poe’s face in his hands. “We are coming for you Poe. Don’t give up.” It’s as much an order as a promise, and Poe nods feeling helpless and alone._

When he wakes it’s to tears on his cheeks and the feeling of the little one fluttering within him. He can’t help but feel truly hopefully for the first time in years.


	6. Chapter 6

Poe spends his days working his strength back up and talking to the baby. 

He’s started with small workouts that will help him to build up muscle mass in his legs and arms. There’s no workout equipment or items for him to use toward his training, but he makes due with what he remembers from physical rehab appointments he’d had after back crashes during his life before all this. 

It’s hard work and leaves him aching and sweating after, but at the end of the day he feels better and the way that the baby flutters inside him, Poe thinks that they are enjoying the workouts too.

Master visits often, but only with a doctor for progress reports. In the beginning he had much to say about Poe’s exercises, but the doctor had mentioned it would be healthier for the child instead of detrimental. None of the things Poe was doing would put the child in danger. 

It angered Master, but he conceded that a healthier child would be better. 

The news of the baby’s gender also seems to soothe his anger; he is to have another daughter. Still, he grabs Poe’s arm tightly and hisses, “If you do anything to hurt my daughter, I will have your legs Pet, you will never walk again.”

Poe could only nod in agreement, fear stealing away his words and breath. He has no doubt that Master means the threat. 

At night Poe speaks to his daughter in soft whispers, telling her about the life he had before, the life that until now he has tried never to remember. He hadn’t communicated this way with any of the other children and Poe feels guilt for that, especially having seen them all and how perfect they are.

So much has changed with this child.

It’s scary how hopeful he feels about what the future will bring. He knows in his bones that his future will have an escape from Master. Although in his mind it’s very likely that this will end in his death, and he can accept that with only worry for his children keeping him from hoping for death. 

Still some part of him is clinging to the hope that his dreams are giving him. Since the first one he’s had two more dreams where Rey and Finn tell him that they’re coming for him. They beg him to hold on a little longer and Poe can’t help but do just that, no matter how hopeless he feels at times.

“If I could name you myself I would name you Esperanza, it means hope in the language of my people. It’s what you are to me; my little shinning light that makes me keep fighting. You are the spark that keeps my spirit alive and will see me through this until the end.” Beneath his hand he can feel her shifting, pressing herself against his hand. “No matter what he names you, you will always be Esperanza to me.”

That night he has another Rey and Finn dream. 

_“I was thinking we’d bring you home, to Yavin 4 and your Papa.” Finn says, his fingers combing through Poe’s overlong hair, Master has no reason to cut it, he likes pulling it when he’s fucking into Poe._

_Rey presses a kiss to his temple tenderly. “Don’t think about that. Not here, you’re safe here. Soon you’ll always be safe from him. All of you will.”_

_Poe makes a sound in the back of his throat and nuzzles his head against Rey’s lips and Finn’s fingers. “I’d like to go home. I’m so tired. I don’t want to fight anymore.”_

_“You won’t have to, you’ve given so much already. We’ll take all of you there. You and the children. I promise Poe, we won’t leave any of them behind.” Rey’s words sound like a vow and Poe believes them, how could he not? Rey is so strong and certain; it’s hard to doubt anything she says._

_Finn tilts Poe’s head up so that Poe meets his eyes. “And we’re going to love them all Poe, because they’re yours and they’ll also be ours too. Na’van, El’ada, Tre’av,” he touches Poe’s stomach with reverence, “and Esperanza. Your father will love them too; his grandbabies.”_

_It’s too much for Poe, who starts crying, curling against both Finn and Rey. This dream, it’s just too much. He wants to wake up where there isn’t this bright shinning beacon of hope._

_Rey makes a soothing noise and they both hold him tightly. “We’re coming Poe. We’re almost there, we’ll be there soon.”_

Poe wakes to tears in his eyes, and he can’t help but sob openly as the dream lingers. “I want you to meet them so much darling. You and your sisters and brother. They would love you, I know they would, and Papa too. Yavin 4 is a wonderful place to grow up and everyone there would embrace you there. . . in the Resistance too.” 

Esperanza wiggles inside of him, and somehow Poe knows that she’s excited. 

-

Not a week later the ground shakes violently suddenly, rousing Poe from a fitful sleep. He startles awake looking around in confusion as the ground rumbles again, in a pattern that Poe is more than familiar with; explosions. 

Has Master’s planet finally been pulled into the war? Or is it an attack by someone local? Poe doesn’t know enough about Master’s home to be able to make any sort of guess. He saw very little of it as he crashed on it. 

Emergency sirens begin to go off; sending a piercing wail through the air. Poe covers his ears and curls up in a corner of the room, pulling the blankets with him to hide under. 

“We’ll just have to weather this out, I’m sure it won’t last long.” He murmurs gently to his restless daughter. “It’s very loud isn’t it? Don’t worry we’ll be alright. How about a song?” 

Just before he starts to sing, the door to the room bursts opens and Master comes in, wasting no time in undoing Poe’s chain and dragging him to his feet. “Come Pet.” He says nothing else, and Poe isn’t stupid enough to ask questions. 

Master leads him through the maze that is his home until they arrive at a fortified door. Poe knows his children are behind it. “Before we enter there are rules you must follow Pet. You are being allowed in there to comfort my children and to keep my new daughter safe. This will only be temporary. Once this is all over you will be returning to the room where you will remain until you give birth to my daughter, then it will be back to the breeding room once you are healed enough to bear me another child.” 

Poe gulps and nods, it’s not Master’s words that have him so nervous but seeing his children again. His body is vibrating with anticipation of having them all in his arms. 

“Remember I can use you for breeding without your limbs or tongue. Is that understood Pet?”

“Y-yes Master.” Poe keeps his eyes trained on the ground in proper deference, waiting impatiently for Master to allow him access to his children. 

When the door is finally opened Poe is led down a set of stairs to a second door which contains a hidden bunker. The children are there with Nanny Yva, who Poe does not acknowledge. 

The girls cry out when they see him, running toward him, though they stop short in front of their father, looking between him and Poe fearfully. Poe hates that they remember what happened when he was taken from them and that it has made them afraid.

Master glowers down at them before speaking. “Nanny Poe is here to be with you until it is safe to come out of the room. After which you will be good when he has to leave again. Is that understood?”

Na’van looks like she wants to say something in the face of that, anger radiating off her as she gazes up at her father, but she nods in acceptance. Behind her, clinging to her sister’s shirt, El’ada makes a noise of agreement.

“Good. I will be back when this is over.” He gives Poe a dark look before leaving. Nanny Yva receives no instructions, though Poe doesn’t doubt she will relay to Master everything that occurs between Poe and the children. He doesn’t care. 

Once Master is gone, the girls throw themselves at Poe. “Mommy!” 

Poe goes to his knees, holding them close. “My darlings, I’ve missed you so.” They’ve gotten so big in the eight months since he’s seen them. In age Na’van is just over three now and El’ada two and a half. Tre’av will soon be a year old. He’s missed so much. 

He allows the girls to lead him to a couch and while El’ada curls up to him, Na’van goes toward Nanny Yva and takes the hand of the little boy clinging to her side. 

“Ith okay Tre’av, ith Mommy.” It’s so endearing that Na’van still has her lisp. 

Tre’av seems hesitant to come forward, he’s almost as tall as his oldest sister, but at the word ‘mommy’ he toddles eagerly forward and crashes into Poe’s knees. “Omm!” 

His speech is not quite developed it seems, but that doesn’t bother Poe he’s so young still, and seems to be developing quicker than a human child. Poe picks him up and settles him on his lap. “Hello Tre’av, I’m sorry I haven’t been here for you. . .you’ve gotten so big. You all have.” He fights back the urge to cry, needing to be strong for them.

El’ada touches his tummy curiously, gasping as her sister moves within him. “Baby?” 

Poe smiles at that and nods. “Yes, your little sister is growing inside of me.” 

Na’van gasps in delight and puts both her hands on Poe’s stomach, feeling for the movement. “Another thither.” She says in awe. 

Tre’av doesn’t seem to have much to say about the situation, and has made himself comfortable in Poe’s lap, quickly falling asleep. Here the sound of the bombs is far off, and there is gentle music floating through the air to further diffuse the noise. 

There’s so much Poe wants to say to all of them but for now he’s content to cuddle with them, listening as Na’van tells him about the last eight months, with El’ada offering the occasional comment. 

Everything feels as it should be. As he wishes that it could be. 

-

They must have all dozed off at some point, but something pulls at Poe’s consciousness and wills him to wake up. It’s almost like someone’s calling him. With great care he extracts himself from his children and walks toward the door. 

Nanny Yva comes over to stand next to him. “The bombings have stopped.” It’s one of the first things she’s ever said to him. “The attack is over, whether for good or bad I could not say. Master Ar’ath has not returned or sent a message to me.” It’s the first time he’s heard Master’s name and it shocks him. Somehow this knowledge feels like the final piece of the puzzle. 

There’s a sound from the other side of the door, though it’s faint. 

“Someone is coming.” Nanny Yva takes Poe’s arm and pulls him back, putting herself and Poe in front of the children to act as a barrier. She keeps Poe just behind her. “I’m no warrior, but I will do everything I can to keep these children safe. Whatever you may think of me, know that this is true.”

Poe doesn’t doubt her, he knows she’s been raising the children their whole lives, and he can understand that she loves them and wishes to keep them safe just as much as Poe does. “Thank you, for being there for them and not just because it was your job to.”

Something flashes across Nany Yva’s face but she says nothing, the two of them turn back to the door and wait for what’s to come. 

When the door is forced open, Poe can’t help but collapse when he’s knees go weak. He expected Master, armed militants, at worst the First Order. 

He doesn’t expect Finn to enter, baster drawn and face morphing into one of shock and then joy as his land on Poe. “Poe. We found you.” 

Somehow Poe finds his words, touching NannyYva’s arm to have her stand down. “It’s okay we’re safe. They’re friends.” More than friends. Lovers. Family. 

Finn takes several hesitant steps forward and waits, staring at Poe before Poe realizes that he’s waiting for Poe to chose what to do. A desperate sound escapes Poe’s throat as he hurries over to Finn, burying himself in the other man’s arms. 

He doesn’t move until another set of arms wraps around him. “It’s alright Poe, you’re safe now.” Rey’s voice is soothing, and Poe believes it. He knows that finally he will get to go home. Not just him but all of them. 

Pulling away he looks over to where the children are watching nervously, Nanny Yva standing next to them protectively. “It’s alright,” Poe says to them, crouching down and holding his arms out to them. 

They run into his arms and Poe kisses all of their cheeks, murmuring words of comfort to them. “Na’van, El’ada, Tre’av, this is Finn and Rey. They’re Mommy’s. . .” he pauses thinking of a word, “they’re my soulmates and they’re going to take us back to my home where you will meet my Papa and we can al live together.”

“Whatt abouth our Papa?” Na’van asks, looking between Rey and Finn as though she’s evaluating them.

Poe looks to them as well, not sure how to answer her question. 

“He’s been apprehended and will face trial. We won’t execute him on account of the children.” Rey says seriously, bending down to look at Na’van. “Your Papa will have to go away, but you’ll still be able to see him if you want to.”

Na’van shakes her head, “I donth wanth to righth now.” 

“You don’t have to do anything you don’t want to darling.” Poe promises that he will never force any of his children to do certain things against their will. He could never do that to them. 

“Were we going?” El’ada asks shyly, reaching out and grabbing Poe’s arm.

“Home. We’re going home darlings.”


End file.
